1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control system, a display control device, and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digitization of digital broadcasting is increasingly prevalent today, and, accordingly, an ECG (Electronic Content Guide; or EPG) service that broadcasts information for a program search, superimposed on a broadcast wave, is widely used. The ECG contains display information such as a program thumbnail or title, so that a user can search for a desired program by checking the display information of each program on a display screen. The ECG related technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4162014, for example.
Further, systems for displaying the display information of programs relevant to a program which is viewed by a user on the display screen are proposed. Those systems can recommend relevant programs to a user automatically without a user operation such as entering a keyword, which is convenient for a user.